


Forget it all

by petalsfall



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsfall/pseuds/petalsfall
Summary: A meeting with the nobles has Robin battling between what she desires and her heritage. As always, Chrom is there to help his wife remember that her destiny is what she makes of it, not what her blood dictates.Original Timeline





	Forget it all

Robin released a heavy sigh upon the realization she’d been reading the same sentence over and over again. She let the tactics book fall to her lap before raising a hand to her face, white locks swaying around her as she shook her head gently. It didn’t matter how badly she wished to forget herself in her favorite strategy book- a weathered leather bound one she’d purchased not long after joining the Shepherds, thoughts of her latest meeting with the court at Chrom’s side simply wouldn’t leave her in peace. No matter how hard she tried, pleasing them was an impossible task. Even her best strategy would never be enough to change the fact the nobles would have preferred if Chrom had married anyone else. They were spiteful and unable to see past her heritage. To the nobles, even a maid would be a more reasonable marriage candidate than a Plegian and this past meeting only caused for them to find more fault in her.

Just as that thought entered her mind, the door to their bedroom chambers opened slowly, causing her to lower her hand in order to see who had entered. She was greeted to the sight of the very person who captivated her thoughts. His lips turned up in the soft, gentle smile he always fashioned when he came home, one she’d always adored- even if it faded upon seeing her state. She had excused herself after the meeting, fleeing to the window seat in their chambers. It was one of her favorite places to read in peace. Unlike the library, where others could easily find her, this room was just her’s and Chrom’s. No one else, save for Frederick and Lissa, would come to her here.

More often than not when Chrom found her here with this specific text in hand something was weighing on her mind. He knew Robin frequently visited the royal library when studying, its abundance of texts easily accessible was something she enjoyed, but this spot in their chambers was one Robin treated like her personal retreat- a place to flee to avoid prying eyes and distasteful looks. “What’s wrong?” He questioned softly, concern written across his face. He moved to sit on the other side of the cushioned bench, blue hues gazing at her, even if she wouldn’t meet his. “Are you still thinking about the nobles?”

Robin heaved another sigh before tucking the pegasus feather Sumia had gifted her between the well-worn pages of the text before closing it gently and moving it aside.

“The court finding out about me being Plegian was bad enough, but this?” She started before pausing. There had been an uproar after word has spread that the prince had decided to take a Plegian for a bride, not that Robin hadn’t expected it. She wore her mother’s Plegian robe after all and her white locks were not a color native to Ylisse. Relations between the neighboring nations were strenuous after the war, causing for much hatred to exist between them even with peace achieved at last. Her service to Ylisse as tactician would never be enough to overturn the fact she was of a nation they had been at war with since before she and Chrom were even born. At least, not to the court. She may have won Chrom, Lissa, and the other Shepherd’s love and trust, but that would never be enough to ease away the skepticism the nobles carried.

He listened carefully as she spoke, concern never fading from his expression.

“Are you referring to their push for an heir?” It was something the court had been asking of them since their marriage four months ago, something they were expecting of her that she simply couldn’t deliver on.

“Yes…” She raked her fingers through her hair, which hung free around her shoulders, for the time being, something that wasn’t typical of her.

“I’ve told you before Robin,” Chrom began, taking her hand in his.

“Lissa can bear children to carry on the bloodline, I know she wishes to have a child someday.” His thumb caressed her hand, rubbing along the skin marked by Grima with ease- the brand she despised so not bothering him the slightest.

“But if they knew- if they knew I carry fell blood they’d wish me dead. The court already does not approve of me being your wife, of me being Queen.” She was lucky he did not care about the truth of the blood that ran through her veins. She’d only told him the truth of her being Grima’s vessel a few days after his proposal. It seemed logical, Robin knew in her heart Chrom wouldn’t harm her, and he deserved to know the truth before he married someone who could potentially become his halidom’s biggest enemy. She was conceived for the sole purpose of bringing the world to ruin after all. But to her surprise, the revelation hadn’t changed anything, he still looked upon her with the same love and respect as before.

“If I have a child, who is to say they wouldn’t be marked by the same fate? Who is to say your blood would be enough to counteract mine?” It was a risk she wasn’t sure she was willing to take, a fate she knew for a fact she did not wish to pass on. Would Naga still claim a child who hailed from her? “I suppose there is no guarantee that won’t be…” He paused his movements, blue eyes gazing at her mark before he realized she was doing the same, only her gaze was filled with despair and longing.

“But there is also no guarantee that a child of your’s would be a vessel or even major fell blood, Robin they may not carry the blood at all.” He watched as she turned away from the mark as if she couldn’t bear to see it any longer. “It’s not a risk we should take…” Her voice, despite it being as level as it normally was, carried a tone of sadness with it when she spoke.

“Robin?” Chrom questioned softly, his free hand coming to rest upon her chin before gently turning her face towards his gaze. “Do you want to have children?” Brown hues met blue and for a brief, heavy silence fell between he two. “Chrom,” Robin finally spoke, her voice breaking, “you know I can’t.”

“I know it’s a risk that terrifies you, but for a moment just forget about Grima- forget about all the gods. Forget the court, don’t even think of me.” He paused, his hushed voice a comfort to her. “Robin, do you want a child?” Hesitation filled her as she thought for the first time of what she wanted, fate be damned. “Yes… I do.” A grin slipped upon Chrom’s face at hearing that, picking her up at once despite the shock that filled her at the action. He carried her over to their bed, placing her in the center of the navy blue covers.

“Then forget them all,” He moved to sit beside her, taking her hand in his once more. “Forget everyone but us- let’s have a child.”

She stared at him for a moment, too surprised to form words until the true meaning of his words registered. “Are you sure this is a risk you want to take, to have a child with me?” As much as she really did wish to have a child with him, perhaps even two, did he really want this?

“The only other thing I have been this sure of was marrying you.” Chrom leaned in slowly, his forehead coming to rest upon her’s as he moved above her before their lips met in a slow, loving kiss as his fingers laced into her hair. Robin found herself leaning back against the plush pillows, her palms finding their wait to Chrom’s cheeks- causing for the kiss to deepen ever father.

She allowed herself to relax, to let her heart win as clothes began to litter the floor. The two finding nothing but peace in their embrace that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon a little idea I was toying with, I honestly believed Robin's mother would have told her the truth about being Grima's vessel- and that knowledge would weigh heavy upon Robin. Special thanks to my discord pass for being supportive of this piece and super special thanks to Exalted_Dawn for beta reading this (and for coming up with the title!). Please do check her work out, she's an amazing writer (and artist!).


End file.
